


No more lies, Major Morozov.

by TheTrueKingofEire



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Pavel just has a bad time, Torture, Truth Serum, a REALLY bad time, no betrayal au, no violence or gore dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueKingofEire/pseuds/TheTrueKingofEire
Summary: Artyom leaves Pavel outside D6 so he can go and supply them both for a trip to find the last dark one. However, Pavel is found and taken in for interrogation.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No more lies, Major Morozov.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayrussianspacecadet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrussianspacecadet/gifts).



> Pavel just gets REALLY fucked up dude  
> Like, REALLY  
> This is why we don't give me ideas in discord DMs

Pavel felt the sack being removed more than saw it, head still spinning from the blow he received upon being captured. He looked around, tugging at the ropes around his wrist and ankles. "Major Morozov." He looked up at the man. Obviously, he didn't recognise him at all. "I'd advise that you cooperate, or things will turn ugly." His chest tightened at that, mind racing. Had Artyom betrayed him? No, no he wouldn't. Would he?? Doubts plagued his mind, and he didn't notice the needle until he felt it plunge into his neck, a sickening ache spreading from the puncture as its contents were emptied into his blood. "Wh-what the fuck was that?" He asked, unable to keep fear out of his voice.  
"You don't need to know." The voice replied, coldly. It wasn't cruel, but stern and professional.  
Pavel didn't know which he would prefer.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute, and he presumed they were waiting for whatever they’d put into him to take effect.  
“Name and Rank.” The man demanded,  
“Pavel Igorevich Morozov, Major.” he found himself speaking without meaning to and his blood ran cold. If they asked the wrong questions then the secrets he’d worked so hard to keep could come tumbling out.  
“Good. It appears to have taken hold. Why are you here?”  
“A… friend brought me here, he needed to get ammunition and told me to wait outside.” He said, the small act of refusing to give up his name caused a sharp pain in his head.   
“Who?”  
“A-D’Artagnan.” He wheezed out, the exertion of trying to keep a small secret wearing on him.  
“Real Name.” The man sounded angry, and Pavel was more scared for Artyom than him.  
“Ar-”

The door burst open, and Artyom stood there, causing everyone to turn and look at him. Pavel was grateful, though concerned. The man glared at him, going outside and slamming the door behind him. Through the wall he could hear snippets of conversation, though it didn’t reassure him. Eventually, though, they came back in. Artyom looked annoyed, though he didn’t argue and just sat to the side.   
“Why are you working with a ranger?” he was asked  
“I…” He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t. He felt a searing pain in his head, he had to. “I was told by… my superiors to… betray him, at Teatr.” he choked out, “I-I couldn’t.”  
He didn’t meet Artyom’s eyes as he said it, looking down. He could only assume that Artyom no longer trusted him.   
“Why couldn’t you?”  
“I didn’t want to.” That one was easy to answer, a momentary relief from the searing pain.  
“Why.” He repeated, and Pavel froze. He couldn’t. He’d rather die. The pain started again, worsening every second, but he stayed silent.   
“I asked you a question.” The man said, coldly, “Why?”  
He felt tears form in his eyes from exertion, his body burning. It felt like his blood had been turned to fire and still he was silent.

This clearly irritated the man, “Do you think he needs another dose?” He asked another man, who stood beside him, “might make him loosen his tongue.  
“Just give it a minute.”  
During his training, Pavel had been subject to countless torture methods to ensure he wouldn’t spill any secrets. However, nothing had prepared him for this, and he soon gave in, gasping out the half truth in an attempt to lessen the pain slightly. “He… he was my way out.”

“What do you mean, your way out? Why did you want to leave?”  
Pavel was unable to hold out any longer, the agony forcing him to reveal everything,  
“They hated me. I…” he paused, reconsidering before a sharp twinge of pain forced him to continue “I was abused. My father tried to kill me.”   
“Why?”  
That word again, he had grown to hate it. “I was- am, a… homosexual.” He hung his head, dejected, “I was conditioned to do whatever I was told, or there would be consequences. I got captured by the Reich and he helped me escape. I saw an opportunity and… I couldn’t waste it.”  
The silence around him was deafening, and when he lifted his head to meet Artyom’s eyes, he wished he hadn’t, dropping his gaze immediately as nausea welled in his gut, fear smothering the lingering pain.

“What is the red line doing currently?”  
A normal question, one he could answer easily, “They were trying to find the last dark one, and invade D6. The date of the invasion is in 3 days.”  
“Ulman! Go and inform Miller immediately!” The man almost shouted, “Artyom, take him back to your room until we can deal with him properly.” He stormed out after the ranger he had called Ulman, and that left him alone with Artyom as he was untied and helped to his feet. He staggered at first, though quickly regained his balance, and they left the room.

Pavel tried to calm his breathing, eyes stinging and lungs burning. He could still feel the lingering effects of whatever the fuck they drugged him with, pulling deep seated fears and memories from his subconcious, ready to spill out of his mouth at a single command.   
It was horrifying. The loss of control, the helplessness. He didn't speak as he followed Artyom, afraid of what other secrets he may divulge. Artyom hadn't made any attempt to communicate with him since they made him confess to his past, the fucked up parts of him he wished he could erase, and in the brief moment they made eye contact Artyom's eyes were filled with rage. Pure, violent, anger. 

It seemed like the other man had calmed down, though he still hadn't spoken. one he entered the room, he began to calmly undress himself down to his undershirt and boxer shorts, causing Pavel's gut to churn and his face to go red. He followed suit, though hesitated when he turned and saw that Artyom had left room in the bed for him. He slid in, carefully avoiding eye contact until he felt himself being pulled closer.  
Artyom held him loosely, giving him the option to pull away if he wanted to, but Pavel did not. He was conflicted, and he felt words rising in his throat that threatened to spill out, tears welling in his eyes as he let out a broken sob, hiding his face in Artyom's chest.

"It's okay, Athos." Artyom whispered, letting him cry, throat raw and burning from the constant tears. Artyom gently lifted his head, putting a hand on his cheek, and kissed him softly. A million things inside him rebelled at the action, but he ignored them. Artyom felt… right. He was safe, and warm. When they pulled apart, Pavel just had one question. "Why?"  
"Because… I love you." Artyom mumbled, "I don't want to see you hurt."  
Pavel felt more tears stream down his face, "I… I love you… too…" he said quietly, voice hoarse. "It hurts so badly, to love you, but I still do. I always will…" he buried his face in Artyom's chest again, and though he couldn't see it, he could feel the other man's smile as they fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
